


Fire Emblem Three Houses: What if the player (the author; me in this case) were in the story and able to do whatever they want? [NO LONGER BEING WORKED ON]

by LittleGhostlyRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, I regret everything, The Author Regrets Everything, The author regrets everything now, Weirdness, fe3h - Freeform, read but note its done like bleh, seriously, this is basically shitposting at this point, this is so cringy, this work is no longer being worked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostlyRose/pseuds/LittleGhostlyRose
Summary: A twist of fate has made the main character...THE PLAYER WHO KNOWS LEGIT EVERYTHING THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AND TRIES TO CHANGE STUFF?????Warnings:For the most part, a 21-year-old girl being stunned by the hotness of the 17-year-old house leaders (for a little while, since the house leaders turn 18 later on)ViolenceSwearing/Cursing/Cussing/ProfanityLater On There Will Romance, BUT NOT FOR QUITE AWHILE (Not Until The Ethereal Moon/December 1181 In The Story)Sothis's Jerk Ass Teasing(Will Add More Warnings If Necessary Later)This book is no longer going to be worked on. Sorry but :/
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Player, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Player, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Player
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. In which I realize this isn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Swearing  
> Me being head over heels for all 3 house leaders (I have no shame :'3)  
> And me being 21 (although I'm in reality under 18 ;-; FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY REEE)
> 
> My name in this is Lauren  
> I am basically taller than Edelgard (5'5 baby and still not fully grown...although in this I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)  
> Dirty Blonde hair, green eyes, and a purple dress  
> That's me reeeeee
> 
> Bold text= Lauren replying/talking to Sothis in her head  
> Italic text= Either Lauren's thoughts or Sothis talking to Lauren

_What the fuck is happening????_

I asked myself, as I looked up at Sothis, as she stared at me in bewilderment.

"You're not Byleth...But the player...Huh. This is quite strange..."

"Uhm, so you have 0% of any idea what the fuck is going on?????"

"Of course I don't! Why would I!? I am a goddess but one who has lost her memories and is stuck within the head of an adolescent!"

"Wow, harsh..."

"Shush you! Just get out there and do what Byleth does! Pretend you don't know anything! Play dumb! I don't care! Just wake up before Jeralt thinks something's wrong!"

"Ok, ok! Jeeze, I don't even know how Byleth puts up with you..." 

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY?!-"

Before Sothis could up and scream in my face, the world suddenly seemed to disappear, and I was soon awoken by Jeralt, Byleth's father, who seems to be mine technically. 

"Hey, time to wake up."

"Hm...?" So I'm not dreaming. Jeralt is right in front of me, staring, and soon asked,

"Were you having that dream again?" He asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

_" Huh, both of these are right, now that I think about it...eh, let's go with me dreaming 'bout Sothis, haha."_ I thought to myself as I soon replied with the monotone "I was dreaming about a girl..." response I often made Byleth say.

"You've described her to me before. I don't think I've met anybody like that." He replied in response. God- er -Goddess, this is so weird. And, oh no, _they're_ coming soon... AGH MY HEART IS NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS!!!

"Jeralt! Your presence is needed!" One of the mercenaries said, running into the room in a panic. "What's happened?" Jeralt asked in worry, as he began heading out the door. I followed suit, sweat beading down my face, knowing what's to come. I don't know how to fight! Byleth's always done that for me!

 _"Do not worry, if you make a mistake, we can always turn back the hands of time to fix whatever mistake was made. You won't be dying on my watch, even if you're a bit of a clutz."_ Sothis said, appearing next to me, slightly easing my worry.

_" **Even so, I don't know how to use a sword! I'm a player, not a fighter. I made Byleth fight how wanted her too, she knew how to. I'm just an adolescent straight out of school thrown into a world where a war is due to happen in but a few months!"**_

_"Calm yourself, Lauren. Just do what Byleth would do. Whatever Byleth did that succeeded, just copy it. You have done all this before, after all."_

**_"...I have...sigh, ok. If your sure, Sothis. But if I die, you better turn back those blasted hands of fucking time!"_** Sothis didn't reply after that, however, she didn't have time to do so, as I had already arrived outside. And god damn it, my heart is beating outside of my chest agh!!!!! WHY ARE THESE DAMNED TEENAGERS SO HOT?!!?!!!?? DAMN IT FIRE EMBLEM! GOD DAMN IT! As Dimitri, Claude and Edelgard bickered among themselves whilst they explained their situation, I paid them no mind, as I prepared to grab a sword from my apparent sword holder, which was attached to my dress's belt. Since when did I have a belt??? OH, FORGET IT! I DONT CARE!

The bandits came running from the hills, and they were soon practically torn to pieces as soon as they came. A swing here, a stab here, all was well. I didn't even need to copy Byleth's movements, they were easy kills. Kostas certainly won't be, but all was well; I would just get Jeralt to kill him for me. _"You're certainly on a roll. But do not get cocky, Kostas is no easy kill, and neither will Lonato or Miklan, who succeed him."_ Yeah, whatever Sothis. Just let me have my moment of pride. Kostas soon came running from the hills, prepared to cut Edelgard in two. Luckily for me, I didn't have to go the stupid route where I throw myself upon an axe since I knew an easier way: JUST THROW YOUR SWORD AT HIM AND THEN KICK HIS ASS! Ok, it sounds easier said than done, and even Byleth didn't go that route. But gotta try, right? Right.

A throw of a sword, he was distracted, a kick of the legs, and he fell, and the grabbing of a sword that then attempts to slash his neck open and just barely misses causes him to run away in absolute fear. I smiled in victory, as I looked back Edelgard to make sure she was ok. She was, thankfully. As Claude and Dimitri soon came running to make sure we were ok. _"My, my, your heart is practically beating out of control. You have a thing for the kids, hm?-" **"SHUT UP SOTHIS!!!** " _


	2. In which where I am basically trying to keep my cool as I basically panic in realization where I need to choose only one house leader...SO I CHOOSE CLAUDE FIRST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GO TO THE MONASTERY EVERYBODY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, warnings are the same as last chapter. Everything's the same.  
> Also, I don't remember everything everyone says in the game off the top of my head so yeaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

_"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!"_ I said as I practically was fainting inside. First, Alois comes and acts like a drunken teenager. Then I have to stop myself from fainting over the BEAUTY OF THE FUCKING FUTURE KING, EMPRESS AND SOVERIGN DUKE CAUSE COME ON!!!!!!!!!!! THEN I HAVE TO GO TO DAMN GARREG MACH MONASTERY EVEN THOUGH I KNOW GOING THERE IS PRACTICALLY SEALING MY FATE, AND THEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH RHEA BEING ON MY ASS ALL THE TIME AND RECRUITING ME AS A DAMNED PROFESSOR, EVEN THOUGH I'M LEGIT ALMOST THE SAME AGE AS HALF OF THESE BRATS!!!!

 _"This is pretty much how Byleth felt, don't worry..."_ Sothis said, appearing and patting my head in a 'comforting manner'.

_" **That's not very reassuring, you know...** "_

_"Well, I tried. You're on your own."_

" _ **THAT'S NOT VERY REASSURING EITHER!!!! UGH! DAMN IT SOTHIS!!!**_ " I screamed in my head, as I was sweating bullets whilst attempting to keep my 'I don't give a shit' face on.

"So, which house will you choose to teach?" Rhea asked as I was suddenly snapped out of my internal debate with Sothis, and suddenly forced to think about which house I'll teach. I thought for a second before realizing if I chose either the Black eagles or Blue Lions, I'll probably faint from the beauty of those two. Then again, I'd faint the moment Claude winks at me, so there is absolutely no winning house here. Oh, fuck it! At least with the Golden Deer, I won't be fainting every second of the day from seeing the damned house leader. And, half of the students in that house I hate appearance-wise, so yay? 

"I choose the Golden Deer," I said, all nonchalant, as in reality I was totally not nonchalant, as inside I knew Claude was going to be the death of me.

"Your heart has made its choice, then. I only pray that you lead these souls with virtue ." Rhea said as she dismissed me to go and meet the Golden Deer. " _I can't wait to see you all flustered hehe..._ " Thanks, Sothis. **Thanks for being an ass.**

"Your our professor????" Hilda said in surprise as I walked in.

"She looks so young though! And she's not even wearing any armor! Well, Manuela and Hanneman don't wear armor, BUT COME ON!!" Hilda continued, branching off of her original phrase about her being surprised I'm her professor.

"Hilda, you do realize she's the daughter of Jeralt, right? I'm sure she fully qualified for this." No, I'm probably not very qualified for this, Leonie. I'm more qualified to teach you how to use a computer then to teach you combat.

"Leonie, just because someone is the child of a super famous person doesn't mean they're going to be just like their parent, you know. You agree with me, right Marianne?"

"Oh, um...yes..." Marianne said quietly. _Oh, come on Hilda, no need to drag her into this too!_ I thought to myself as I mentally facepalmed. 

"As you can see, Teach, we're a rowdy bunch, but I'm sure you can take us." No, Claude, I'm pretty sure your all going to be the death of me.


	3. In which I must command children in battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren (also known as the player), a young girl straight out of school from the real world, must command children in battle O-O  
> OH AND RHEA'S PRETTY MUCH ACTING WEIRD, SHE'S LEGIT SUPER FRIENDLY TO LAUREN FOR SOME REASON (And that makes Lauren (player) extremely uncomfortable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Swearing  
> Rhea being inexplicitly friendly towards the player (everyone whose played Verdant Wind and Silver Snow routes in FE3H knows why...has to do with a crest stone, but Lauren (player) doesn't have one...)  
> Basically me fawning on the inside over the fact Claude is indeed going to be a challenge, more so than we thought
> 
> And actually, Lauren (player) only has the crest of flames because of the game, if the world wasn't technically a game she wouldn't have it.

_Damn it, Rhea, damn it Church of Seiros, DAMN IT ALOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"You're certainly in a panic, more so than usual ever since we got here."_

**"I've been in a panic ever since the damned house leaders arrived in Remire!!!!"** I replied to Sothis in a hurry, as I quickly finished putting on my boots, and fiddled with my sword a bit before putting it in my sword holder.

_"Well, you're not wrong. What, is it the mock battle that's supposed to be held in but a few hours from now?"_

**"OF COURSE IT IS SOTHIS!!!!!"**

"Hey Teach, you alright in there?" Claude yelled from the other side of the door. "Damn it...I said it aloud again, didn't I?" _"Indeed you did. You must be more careful, or the students will catch on and get worried over you. That means Claude will certainly be coming to your door more often-"_

**"SOTHIS SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

"Yeah I'm fine Claude, I'll be out in a second!" I said, as I quickly grabbed my bag and got to the door, before freezing up.

"You can do this, he's just a freaking kid, what harm could he possibly cause? Oh right, the fact he's going to be able to ride a wyvern five years from now and be able to one-shot level 27 enemies at level 21. Sigh, just shut up me." I told myself, as I twisted the doorknob, revealing Claude, who practically towered over me. I gulped in nervousness but made sure to attempt to keep the straightest face possible. "Well, it's almost time for the mock battle, Teach, you prepared?" He asked, as I nodded, and made quick work of walking away in silence, as Claude attempted to follow after me.

"I hope you have prepared yourself accordingly, Professor. This may be a mock battle, but it will be used to test both you and your student's current abilities. I do hope you do not disappoint, however, I have faith that you are more than capable." For some reason, something felt odd about Rhea. She was acting so...calm. Eerily calm. _"I feel the same. Ever since you got here, she's been friendly, yet bizarrely friendly, as if she's known you for eons."_ Sothis said, appearing next to me as she squinted her eyes at Rhea. _"Let us just hope she doesn't plan to do the same thing she did to Byleth if she even can."_ I nodded, as I soon began to walk towards wherever the heck the mock battle takes place.

"Ok, look, kids, unless I say otherwise, to what you will in which will get us a victory, ok? But don't kill anybody, that's my only condition, ok?" Everyone nodded, and as soon as the horn was blown, Hilda, Claude, Lysithea, Marianne. and I were running towards the enemy students, and we already had managed to disqualify Ferdinand, somehow. A swing here, another student down. Another swing there and the same happens. My mind was seemingly blank as everything swiftly passed, in the blink of an eye Claude and Hilda had already disqualified Hubert as well as Ashe, and soon the only ones left were Manuela, Hanneman, Edelgard, Dimitri, Dorothea, and Dedue. As Dedue ran towards us, Claude made quick work of the breakable walls which concealed Dorothea and Edelgard, before he swiftly disqualified them. And soon, Dimitri and Dedue were gone as well, leaving Manuela and Hanneman practically defenseless despite their magic skills. In but another blink of an eye, despite Lysithea getting disqualified, we all disqualified Manuela and Hanneman, and that meant that victory was ours.

"W-we actually won???" I said in disbelief, as Claude waved his hand in front of me to attempt to bring me back to reality. "Earth to Teach! Hey, time to get out of the clouds!" "W-wha?!" I said in surprise, as I blinked in wonder. 

"We won! Heck yeah!" Hilda said in excitement, as everyone pretty much had a makeshift victory party. "Oh god, I am beat...that was enough stress for one day." 

_"Poor poor Professor Lauren! Having to deal with rowdy students having a victory party as you stand there contemplating your existence!"_

**"Wow, totally reassuring Sothis."**

_"I know."_


	4. In which I get scared by damned cockroaches+me battling Kostas one last time lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you know, FE3H takes place during medieval-ish times. Thus, of course, there's going to be a cockroach or two...but it just so happens that player has a horrible fear of them...  
> also, yes, player can reply to Sothis without doing so in her mind (for those dumb enough to think it's not possible (no offense if you thought that))  
> Also, this is longer and we do see the battle we have in Zanado in the game cause yeah :>

_Do I NEED to take CHILDREN into fucking BATTLE, Rhea? Your logic makes no sense, in fact, I think your brain has long left your stupid fucking body._

I sighed as I returned from the audience chamber, as Sothis floated next to me with a dim look on her face.

_"I always hate this mission. The look on the kids' faces when they get their first kill is just so...so saddening. It's how they realize the reality of what they're doing and start having an internal conflict about who they just killed. I'm surprised you haven't started going through that, after all, you are around the same age as them. Plus, you hadn't killed anybody before a week ago."_

**"I can't be dwelling on that Sothis, trust me, I feel guilty, but dwelling on it isn't going to benefit anybody. Plus, I have killed them all before using Byleth-"**

_"Having someone kill for you and killing someone with your own hands are two different things, Lauren."_

**"Well, then I'm out of any justifiable shit to say."** I soon arrived in my room, and then practically collapsed on to the bed, and then autonomously started looking for something, only to find nothing.

"Damn it, of course, it's not here, why would it be here..." Sothis soon looked at me curiously, as if questioning what I meant by that statement.

"I just have this blanket I always slept with as a child. I practically have developed a habit of searching for it whenever I go to sleep. Hell, once I started having a meltdown over where it is." _"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure Claude could always suffice as a substitute for-"_

"SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL FUCKING-" 

_"Ok ok! Jeeze! I just like teasing you!"_

 _"_ JUST LET ME GO TO BED IN PEACE!!!"

 _"Fiiiinnneee..."_ Sothis said in disappointment, as she disappeared, returning to wherever she is within my mind. 

"Sigh...thank fucking go- ahem, goddess. Seriously need to get used to saying that...I wonder when I'll be able to go home, though. Maybe when I win the game?" I shrugged my shoulders, as I began to get ready for bed when in the corner of my eyes, I saw something move. 

"What was that-" I looked around the area where I saw the creature that had moved, and when I came to examine the desk...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

"Teach! You ok?!" Claude yelled in concern, as he practically broke into my room, as he noticed my shaking figure on the floor.

"Co...co...cockroach..." I answered in a fearful tone, as I kept shaking, and soon I heard laughter.

"A...cockroach? Teach, how could you possibly be scared of something like that?" 

"They infested m-my house w-when I was younger...crawling everywhere...all because someone happened t-to l-let them infest t-their own h-house..." I said, as I shakily got up. Claude suddenly stopped laughing. He blinked a few times, and we stood in silence for a little bit. 

"Oh...yeah um, that could end up scaring you..." Claude cleared his throat as he looked around a bit before he suddenly slammed his hand on the desk.

"Got it!" He suddenly yelled. He then went outside for a moment, most likely disposing of the bug's body.

"I...um, thanks. Sorry for waking you up." I said, guilt suddenly washing over me. Oh wow! I somehow haven't had a heart attack over Claude in ten minutes! New record! Eh...nevermind, me.

"It's no problem. And don't worry, I hadn't gone to sleep yet by the time you made your shriek of terror. Now, I'm off to bed. You better get some sleep too, teach, k?" I nodded as Claude left the room, suddenly left alone with my thoughts. 

"AGH I STILL NEED TO TAKE THEM INTO BATTLE AGHHHH!!" I suddenly yelled to myself in dread, abruptly remembering that I still need to take children into a battlefield. Go- goddess damn it.

"I can't believe I'm taking legit children into battle," I said to myself, sighing heavily as I forced myself to continue moving forward towards Zanado, the red canyon. _"I hate it just as much as you do, truly, I do,_ _"_ Sothis said, once again reappearing next to me, but this time with slumped shoulders. _"At least this time you don't need to get close and personal with the enemy now that you know how to use magic. Er, correction, SOME magic."_ **"I learned what I could in a three-weeks notice, Sothis."** _"I know I know, but you're still pathetic at it. I could cast black magic so much better than you could. A fire there, a thunder there! Oh, if I had a body it would be so much fun to see the enemy start screaming in agony as fire- Ok, I'm getting creepy, aren't I?"_ I nodded, slightly unnerved by Sothis's supposed definition of 'fun'.

 _"Look! We're here! HEY DUMMY LOOK UP!"_ When I looked up, I suddenly saw many cliffs, as well as mountains all around me, as well as the students and Knights. "Woah. It's certainly not red, but it's a canyon." I said to myself, as I continued looking around in shock. "Too bad it's going to become red in a little while." I sighed, as the Knights suddenly stopped moving forward. "Their here, students. Professor, students, prepare for battle, now. Be ready for absolutely anything." The students began to get out their weapons or prepare to use magic, and I got out my sword, and also made sure to be ready to use a bit of magic. "FORWARD NOW!" One of the Knights said, as everyone, including I and the students, started running towards the enemy bandits, which were on the other side of the bridge.

"Hyah!!" I yelled as I slashed at an enemy, making a huge gash on his chest. I flinched at the blood that had begun spilling out of his body but was forced to continue forward, not even paying attention to the bodies beginning to pile up behind me. A shot of magic there, a slash and a cut there, I was barely paying attention to anything anymore. I had made myself shut down almost completely, only focusing on living. I could feel on the inside that I was terrified, terrified of dying, which was why I forced myself to numb pretty much every sense of remorse or humanity I had, concentrating only upon any enemy that had happened to decide to attack me just because they wanted money. I and the kids had soon arrived where Kostas and the main force of bandits were, and as soon as the headed towards us, I went in front of the students and begun running towards the bandits, not taking into account the many cuts I had gained throughout the battle. Tired, I slowed down and was forced to have Claude and Lysithea defeat Kostas for me. Soon, everything ended up going black, since I had fatigued myself so terribly.

"I should have known you would do this!" Sothis yelled, looking down at me from her throne high up in the abyss of black surrounding us.

"Huh? Do what?" 

"Recklessly and fearfully kill anything that tried to attack you! You didn't even make a plan! You just rushed forward, killing and desperately trying to get it over with without even accounting for the students whom you were taking in there with you! Weren't you the one worrying over them for the past three weeks?! Now guess what?! Their worrying all over you! All because you were too scared to think logically about this and launch a pincer attack instead of recklessly hurting yourself! Sigh...the only good thing that came out of this was that Kostas died and the students were unharmed since YOU took almost all the blows..." Sothis sighed, as she looked down at me with pity. "But, I should have realized this would happen. Byleth has been killing her entire life, but you? Your a gaming-obsessed-adolescent straight out of high school going into community college. Never played overly violent games or hurt anybody physically and had frequent nightmares about arsonists and murderers coming and killing you..."

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that anyway, no matter how many reasons I give to "justify" it..." Sothis nodded.

"But, all is well. You weren't fatally wounded, at least. So, let us put that behind us. It is almost time to once again begin, after all."


	5. The Aftermath of The previous Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, player has begun and soon recovered from her wounds with some shenanigans and slight backstory given to her.  
> Some of her backstory (small bits) will be revealed soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ENOUGH MEMES  
> Well, there's always gonna be a meme or two  
> BUT THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE A COMEDIC DRAMA ACTION STORY ALTERNATATION OF FIRE EMBLEM THREE HOUSES  
> Oh god that's a mouth full .m.  
> EITHER WAY, LET'S GO!  
> (Next chapter's Gonna Be About The Lonato Chapter UWU)

_H..huh? Where...Oh, I'm in the infirmary...Right..._

_"UH, YEAH YOU ARE. I JUST SPOKE TO YOU, AND YOU'VE ALREADY FORGOTTEN?!!!?? HOW DENSE ARE YOU!!" Sothis yelled as she appeared in front of me, with her hands on her hips as she pouted._

**"Oh, shut up. I remember, god- er, goddess."**

_"Cut the formalities. I know in your world you say "god" instead of goddess, so you don't need to attempt to correlate with this world's...Uhm, language? Nevermind. But know you don't need to say goddess in front of me, ok? Maybe in front of Rhea, sure, but with me, you don't have to."_ I nodded slightly, before hearing footsteps. Sothis soon disappeared in an instant, and soon, the door opened to reveal Manuela, as she hurried into the room, before quickly stopping in her tracks when she saw me awake.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake. I thought the wounds could have been worse than I thought they were if hadn't woken up..." Manuela sighed in relief, before regaining her composure in a haste, and scurrying towards her storage cabinet.

"Please, don't go charging into battle recklessly like that, ok? Otherwise, you could end up with far worse than an abundance of scratches and bruises plus a deeper wound on your left arm and leg, as well as losing blood quickly enough to pass out." I nodded, and as soon as Manuela finished patching me up, I sat up on the bed, flinching slightly in pain as I moved my arm and leg, but otherwise was fine. "The students were worried sick, you know. All the more reason not to do that again. I have to ask, though, why did you charge so recklessly like that? You were a mercenary, weren't you? Surely you should have known that was reckless." I froze up, and in shock, stared at Manuela with a deathly pale face that could probably rival a ghost's. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Were you not a mercenary?" I looked away, as sweat beaded down my face. _I_ _should have known this would happen. I would do something a merc wouldn't do and then cause suspicion. Oh god, what should I do?! Ugh! Stupid me! Reckless, pathetic, stupid me!_ Just as I was about to fall into a mental debate, Claude and Hilda came into the room, pretty much saving me from an internal inferno of opposing thoughts within my head. 

"Professor! Oh, thank the goddess! Claude and the rest of us were so worried!" Hilda yelled as she quickly ran towards me. "You certainly gave us all a scare, huh, Teach?" "Sorry if I scared you guys. It's my fault I ran recklessly into battle like that, without thinking about the consequences." "Just don't do that again, ok?" Hilda said, smiling slightly, before soon continuing her phrase with a "You know, if you really wanna repay me..." Before Claude pulled her back, cutting her off. "Hilda, come on, give Teach a break. She's obviously not gonna be able to buy you some saghert and cream." Hilda pouted, before crossing her arms and pretty much silencing herself. I giggled quietly, amused at Hilda's pouting. "Now now, calm yourselves. Lauren has to rest. So, shoo! Off to class with you!" Manuela interrupted, pushing the two out of the room. 

"Goodness, I don't know how you put up with those two..."

"I don't. I just let them run circles around me." 

"Eh??"

"I'm kidding. Although, I really don't care for their annoying ways. Just ignore it and your fine." I said as Manuela seemed to stare off into space for a moment, before looking back at me.

"How do you manage to keep your composure in such a situation, though?"

"Easy. Just pretend they're not there. And basically, just suppress all feelings of annoyance." I said as Manuela began to sigh. "I will truly never understand you. Er, no offense."

"None taken. I doubt most people really do understand me." 

"it's just, I can't understand how someone can even be able to take such shenanigans. I mean, that class is the epitome of annoyances and shenanigans. That's the whole reason I didn't want to have to teach them. I would be annoyed to my breaking point. I doubt Hanneman would fair well with them either. But, look at you! You've somehow managed to not fall to your uttermost breaking point!" Manuela explained, shrugging after finishing her sentence. "I wish I was that good at not being bothered by the simplest of annoyances."

"Oh, it's not that I'm not annoyed by them at times. I just suppress that annoyance. It's both a gift and a curse."

"a curse? How so?" 

"Er, um..." Manuela soon got the message after I awkwardly looked away, dropping the subject. "Ah, I see. Sorry." 

"It's fine. I just...don't open up easily, alright?" Manuela nodded. "Well, you should get some rest. You should be fine to go on walking in a few days." I nodded. 

"I hope you are recovering well, Lauren," Rhea said hopefully, smiling at me as I stood in front of her and Seteth. "I'm fine, thanks," I replied, trying to desperately not have a hint of anger or hate in my voice, but the struggle was real. How can I be NICE to someone like her, who sends CHILDREN into battle, without a hint of fear of them not coming back? It's just...wrong. "I'm glad. Well, that means you should be well enough for this moon's mission. Your mission this month is to help suppress a rebellion in Gaspard territory." I cringed internally, knowing exactly what she's talking about, but if I don't play dumb, things are going to go wrong.

"A rebellion?"

"Yes. The rebels are of the western church, located within Kingdom territory. We have already sent some of the knights to stop it, so it is quite likely it has already been suppressed, thus you shall be cleaning up the aftermath. But, make sure to be prepared for possible combat. I nodded.

"Now, go and rest. Make sure you and your students are at your best by then." I nodded once more and made haste to get out of the audience chamber. Before I could get downstairs, I heard a faint "Why do I feel as though...she is avoiding me..." which sounded as if it came from Rhea. I brushed it off, however, and left to go to my room.


	6. In which Sothis is a teasing bitch but does indeed care about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YE SOME SMALL BACKSTORY FOR PLAYER!!  
> Sorta.  
> Sorry for how short it is ;-;  
> I'm just worn out today and took a short break from pumping out chapters for my own sake.

_Why do we need to do this? We're killing a kid's guardian for fuck's sake! Practically orphaning him again! Sigh...damn you, Rhea. If I didn't know how bad Edelgard's ways of achieving her goals are, I would have chosen her house and sided with her in a heartbeat. But, really, who would want to be held responsible for starting a war in the first place? I certainly don't. I'm too lazy and easily guilt-stricken for that. I'm glad when I got wounded at Zanado I passed out and wasn't in the right mind cause otherwise, I would have started crying. I'm not strong enough to hold my own when wounded like that. I'm a lazy ass bitch with a sarcastic tongue and a love for video games and anime girls and boys. Not a mortal savant in training who can take out bandits in a flash, no matter how much I try to pretend I am._

_"My my, you're certainly in the zone of thoughts."_

**"Why would you care, exactly?"**

_"Why wouldn't I care about the person who houses me within her body who just woke up from a nightmare about her sister's probable depression and suicidal thoughts and is now contemplating her existence in this world as she keeps dwelling on the past despite saying a few weeks ago there's no use dwelling upon the past and basically being hypocritical?"_

**"You're certainly brutally honest, huh?'**

_"Of course I am, dumb dumb. Now, pull yourself together. Thinking about things you could have done isn't going to do you any good. Neither is thinking about how much you wish you knew how to express your emotions or open up to others. Why don't you go for a walk, hm? To clear your mind. I know how much you like the night, so it's a double win."_

**"Fiiinnnee."**

I soon got up from my bed, blank eyes staring out into space as I snuck out of my room and soon got to the courtyard. I always loved this part of the monastery. It's just a lot greener than most of the grey stone that flows throughout the monastery. Plus, it has a gazebo and flowers. Nice.

"Well, Sothis wasn't wrong. The monastery is very beautiful during the night time." In response, Sothis appeared next to me, smug as ever.

_"See? I told you it would cheer you up a bit!"_

"You never said-"

_"Whatever!"_

"Okkkk." Silence soon replaced the hate-love banter between me and Sothis, as we just looked around the courtyard, taking in the beauty of the 995-year-old building known as Garreg Mach Monastery. 

"Teach? What are you doing up at this hour?" 

"Wha-?!" I yelped in surprise, as I was about to grab for my sword, which wasn't even with me, before realizing it was just Claude sneaking up on me. 

"Claude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"Sorry Teach. Anyway, what are you doing up?" I looked down for a moment, contemplating if I should tell him about my nightmare, before shaking my head and just mumbled a "Couldn't sleep." and looked back at Claude. 

"What about you? What are YOU doing up at this hour, Claude?"

"Same reason as you. Couldn't sleep." I nodded, and awkward silence soon clouded around us.

"Sooo. We're heading to Castle Gaspard for this month's mission, huh?"

"Apparently, yes," I replied blatantly.

"To suppress a rebellion?"

"Rhea said we were most likely going to be cleaning up the aftermath, however, there's a chance we'll have to fight."

"Oh, I see." We awkwardly stood in silence, the tension being very...unnerving. I glanced at Claude for a moment before looking away with my face slightly flushed.

_"My, my, the tension is so unbearable for you, isn't it?-"_

**"SHUT UP SOTHIS!!!! HE'S A TEENAGER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!"**

_"He's turning 18 in a month or so."_

**"WELL- I- WHATEVER!!!!!"**

After that short, annoying conversation with Sothis, I said my goodbyes to Claude, having grown tired once more and wishing to get away from my main cause of Sothis's teasing. I swear, if I could I would have killed that 12-year-old looking woman in my head.


	7. In which it is time to fight Lonato + Some shenanigans before then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenangians+the fight with Lonato uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever. I wanted to make up for the short chapter so yeah oof

"Sigh..." I said, clutching my gold-painted necklace with a dove-shaped charm in my hand, as a small tear found it's way down my cheek, before hastily wiping it away, and then relax as I struggled to hold back the painful memories.

 _"Homesick?"_ Sothis asked curiously, finding her way by my side as she looked at me with slight concern evident within her stance and face.

"Huh? Oh, I guess you could say that..." I said, trailing off a bit as I bit my lip, holding myself back from saying any more.

_"You know I share your memories, right? We, currently, are one, thus I get to see your happiest and darkest moments, the times you wish could go back and change the outcome if you had known what to say or do. And the times...where you were faced with the reality of death. That necklace was gifted to you by your grandfather, correct? During your second to last year in that town you moved to after the incident with your aunt-in-law, it was 'Christmas time', whatever that means, and your grandfather had come to visit from...some city? Ah, nevermind. that. But he gifted you that as one of your presents, and thus after he died a year ago, you've been clutching too it like it was some cherished relic."_

"To me, it's worth more than all the heroes relics and sacred weapons combined. It's one of the few keepsakes I have of him. He wasn't the best man according to my mother, but he was someone I cared deeply about, so I..." I barely managed to continue speaking before I forced my tears back, the memories flooding back like a waterfall. 

_"You need not say anymore. I do not wish to make you fall to your knees and break down, especially not whilst your preparing for a lecture. Just know, I may act like a jerk sometimes, but I am here for you during your time in this world. If you must weep, then I shall listen, and be there."_

"Thanks, Sothis...I hate to say this, but I don't know what would have become of me if you weren't being a jerk inside my damned head."

_"Pfft, the dreaded emotionally distant purple mortal savant actually shows appreciation for my constant teasing!"_

"And there you go again..." I said in annoyance, as Sothis laughed her ass off as I rolled my eyes in response.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them now," I said as I ended the lecture for today, gathering my books and beginning to leave the classroom before being stopped by Dimitri and Edelgard. _Oh god no, no no no no. Not them, I don't want to face them, I' only going to feel more guilty later-_

I soon tripped and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Ow..."

"Professor!" Edelgard and Dimitri yelled in unison, scampering toward my slightly bruised figure, Edelgard helping me up as Dimitri picked up my books for me.

"Ow...ok, definitely still a clutz, even now..." I said, as memories of my clumsiness from when I was a child coming back to me, from tripping over my dog to just losing my footing to nothing and getting a cut or two, my clutz ways seem to have never faded, even now whilst I live out my life in this world, I guess I just never learned to be more careful and watch more intently. 

"Are you all right, Professor?" Edelgard asked in concern, as Dimitri handed over my books to me. "I'm fine, really. Thank you for picking up my books and stuff." 

"It was no problem. Anyway, I and Dimitri came here to ask you to help us train. We have a mission coming up where I and Dimitri's classes are going to work together because the mission is going to be very difficult for even just one class to do alone. So, they decided to send both classes to work together whilst the Golden Deer suppress that rebellion in the north. So, because it is going to be difficult, I and Dimitri decided to train up in preparation for the battle. And so, we wanted you to help us with training."

"We know you are not particularly skilled with axes and lances, but at least some sparring to help us out would be just fine." I was slightly taken aback by Edelgard and Dimitri's request, having never encountered this in the game version of this world, but nonetheless, I nodded, saying "Ok, I'll help." as I moved to put my books on my desk as Edelgard and Dimitri made their way to the training grounds, as I followed behind them.

"Hyahh!!" I yelled as I jumped about, doing my best to dodge Edelgard's constant axe swings. With but a blast of magic, I pushed her backward slightly, her eyes going up in shock. "Since when did you know intermediate black-" She couldn't finish her sentence as I swung my sword at her, in an attempt to disarm her. 

"I see your reflexes are as good as Claude says they are." Dimitri interjected as I snapped my eyes back to find him behind me, and in shock chanted 'seraphim', causing a blast of golden magic to push him back away from me. 

"Your abilities only seem to continue to surprise us as we learn more about them, huh, Professor?" Dimitri said, recovering from the blast of white magic I shot at him.

"Learning both black and white magic at the same time along with continuing to learn more about the sword must be quite the feat, especially since black magic takes many forms, from thunder to fire magic," Edelgard spoke, as we all took a break from the spar to give ourselves a break.

"I'm surprised I'm working as hard as I am. Maybe it's because I actually enjoy learning about this, more so than math...stupid darn division..." I mumbled the last part as Edelgard and Dimitri looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked, puzzled as to why they were looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, you said you were a mercenary most of your life, right? So uh..."

"Jeralt taught me. Simple as that. When we had free time that wasn't spent training he taught me things like that. You know, since he didn't want me to end up not knowing basic things I would otherwise need to know." I said, lying so casually that it sounded legit, even though every word was but a lie I came up with as I spoke.

"Oh, I see. So you didn't enjoy learning from him?" Edelgard asked.

"No, it's not that. I just hate subjects like that. Math, science, anything to do with writing anything... I just hated them. I only enjoyed history. Everything else I forgot as soon as it was over with, besides things I had to keep in my head and know how to do otherwise I would end up labeled as a dummy. I just never liked school. Ironic as it is, I end up being the teacher to students who probably are in the same boat as I." I said, for once actually telling something truthful. School was something I never enjoyed, besides learning about history. The civilizations that existed before the one I belonged to within my world, the wars...the deaths. Bloodshed. It only made me realize the world I lived in was flawed. Greed encapsulated many business owners, and because of the six billion people whom I walked the Earth with, the planet was beginning to suffer. I clutched my necklace once more, as I continued to think about the pain of some of the people from my birth world. Those who are abused, raped, killed...

"Professor? Earth to Professor Lauren!" Edelgard waved her gloved hand in front of my face, attempting to bring me back to reality. 

"Oh! Sorry, I got lost in my own world there." I replied, my clutch on my necklace drifted away, the gold pigmented chain returning to its limp position of hanging from my neck.

"May I ask, what is that?" Dimitri asked, pointing toward my necklace. 

"Oh! It's just a necklace I was given by a person I... ahem, a person whom I cared deeply about. They are no longer with us, however, so this necklace is my only keepsake." I replied, just barely continuing my sentence as once more the memories came back to me.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." Dimitri said, a concerned expression lining his face.

"It's fine. You were just curious." I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I see... however, once again, my apologies," Dimitri repeated, before looking up at the sky and then looking back at me.

"Ah! It seems I and Edelgard have stayed a bit longer then we should have." Dimitri said suddenly, Edelgard realizing how late it was. "We're sorry if we chewed up your time." "No no, it's fine. I enjoyed myself today. And that's coming from someone who procrastinates more often than I really should." I said, taking up a cheery tone to comfort Dimitri, him soon sprouting a smile. 

"Well, we should be going. Goodbye for now, Professor." "We'll see you tomorrow, my teacher! Goodbye!" Edelgard said, her and Dimitri going off to their rooms, leaving me alone in the training grounds, wait-

"Who's there?!" I yelled out, taking out my sword in reflex, looking around as I shivered in fear slightly. Edelgard and Dimitri were already long gone, and the training grounds had emptied an hour ago. The only people who I could imagine pulling off hiding for so long are Shamir and Hubert, and Shamir had been sent to help with the suppression of the western church, so that could only mean...

"Hubert! If it is you hiding, this is not funny! Show yourself!" I yelled out, hearing a faint laugh as a response.

"I see you figured me out, Professor." "KYAHH!!??" I yelled in surprise, turning to look behind me before finding Hubert there, towering over me as his dark, blank eyes stared back at me, his neutral face looking ominous. so much so it was like he was something out of one of my nightmares where I get killed, usually by men who resemble Hubert, armed with knives. Oh god, my fear of knives still goes on to this day. Even a kitchen knife gets me a bit fearful.

"What do you want Hubert? And was it really necessary to practically STALK me, Edelgard and Dimitri?!"

"Hmph. I was simply fulfilling my duties as Edelgard's vassal."

"UHM, YOU COULD HAVE _**TOLD**_ ME YOU WERE THERE AND **_NOT_** TERRIFY ME AS IF YOU WERE GUY FROM MY NIGHTMARES!" I said, my voice louder as I informed Hubert of his... questionable ways of watching over Edelgard.

"Hm? But then you would become wary of what you were doing. I wanted to see the real you around Edelgard, not you pretending to be a certain way."

"What is THAT supposed to mean, exactly???"

"I was evaluating if you were a threat to Edelgard or not, put bluntly." 

"A threat? Uh, if I dared try to hurt Edelgard, the Knights of Seiros would probably have me _**impaled by a spear**_ and then _**executed**_ if I weren't already dead! And that's a gruesome enough thought to get someone like me have her triggers pulled and terrified!" 

"Hmph. I already determined you aren't a threat for now earlier." 

" _'For now'_?" 

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave." Hubert said, before using a warp spell to disappear. _"That man is surely a strange one, huh?"_ **"No shit, Sothis. No shit at all."**

"So, Jeralt wanted to speak with me, huh..." I said, leaning on the wall next to my quarter's door, staring to my left as the wind continued to blow, causing my hair and dress, plus the bow in my hair to lean towards the opposite direction of where I was looking.

_"Indeed. You mustn't reject him, of course. View him as a substitute to your father, a person taking care of you whilst your here, in a sense. Although, he's mostly just looking out for you since your over eighteen."_

"Yeah, yeah."

_"You know, you used to be so very cold towards me. Always annoyed by my presence. Although, I wasn't helping much. But now you seem to have relaxed, lightened up and gotten more friendly towards me. You've also stopped overreacting whenever someone came to talk with you. Although, I can tell you still don't like Rhea much."_

"Of course I don't like Rhea. She's lied, and plans to use me to revive YOU." Sothis sighed next to me, before responding. _"I know. I'm not happy about it either. We must, however, pull through and continue on. We mustn't hate her just because of that and the lies she's told us all. She has good intentions, well, for the most part. But, the red canyon tragedy took a toll on her. I'm not defending the questionable things she's done, I'm defending the fact she wants the best for Fodlan, ok? Remember that._ " I nodded, before starting to head towards Jeralt's quarters, which were upstairs.

Reality seemed to slow as I continued walking. Sothis wasn't next to me, rather within my mind once more, so I felt... alone, I guess. I knew Jeralt's fate oh so terribly well. I watched it happen thrice. Once during my playthrough of Azure Moon, once during Verdant Wind, and once during Crimson Flower. He dies no matter what. No matter what I did, that poor old man who just wants the best for someone he thinks is his biological daughter only to get actually stabbed in the back by a woman masquerading as a defenseless 18-year-old girl. It's...sad, honestly. But still, I must go on living, no matter what. Not just because I fear death. No, because right now in this world, I have students who need me. _Sigh, wow so early in the year and I'm already acting like Byleth in some ways. Ha, better go ahead and talk with Jeralt before he gets worried. He's more like my father than I originally thought, honestly._

"Oh god, the fog is so intense..." I said to myself, as Catherine, Claude, and the rest class, as well as myself, continued walking through Gaspard territory, looking thoroughly for any more rebels. 

"That looks to be all of them or at least the majority. I'm surprised we haven't found Lonato yet, however." I nodded and afterward stopped walking to take a breather. 

"I'm curious about something, Catherine. Why would Lonato launch a rebellion like this? Shouldn't he of all people know that it's extremely risky to do something like this?" Claude asked, putting his hand on his chin as he attempted to think of an explanation himself.

"Well, it goes back 4 years ago, to the Tragedy of Duscur. I assume you know what it is, correct?" Catherine looked at me for confirmation.

"I've heard of it. It was a large scale assassination of a sort, right? Where the king was assassinated as well as many others?" 

"You could call it that, yes. Lonato's son, Christophe, was said to have been involved in Duscur, so the central church executed him. Lonato's held resentment and hate toward the central church ever since. Although, his resentment lies more so towards the person who reported Christophe-" 

"Catherine! Militia belonging to the rebels have been spotted along with western church soldiers! They used the fog to hide from us! They cannot be avoided!"

"Looks like their's going to be a fight after all. Everyone! Prepare for battle!" As soon as Catherine said that, I prepared a few spells as Claude and the others prepared themselves. The fog was thick, so thick it was impossible to see but 10 feet in front of you.

"Everyone stand back! I'm going to try using the spell meteor to draw them out!" I yelled, chanting the words to launch the spell as everyone stood back. I knew it was a bit risky, but as soon as the spell launched, some of the soldiers and militia started running toward us. Perfect. 

"Claude! Leonie! Shoot any militia or soldiers that are far away but visible! Everyone else, get the militia or soldiers closest to you! Marianne, heal anybody who's injured! Lysithea, keep your distance but attack!" Everybody nodded and went to work, clearing out the way through the fog. Catherine and the soldiers that came with her to the front lines killed everything that came toward them that was deemed a threat; and I got a few kills before I saw a dark mage, looking to be using a spell.

"Claude! Get that mage! He may be doing something to the battlefield!" I yelled as I ran toward the masked mage, attempting to slash at him before being pushed back through dark magic. 

"Ow...damn it..." I said to myself, as my body ached from being hit by dark magic. "Teach! Are you alright?!" "I'm fine Claude! Prioritize the dark mage!" I yelled, wincing before getting up, Claude looking at me in concern for a moment before continuing to attempt to shoot the dark mage, before he finally was killed through Claude and Lysithea tag-teaming. The fog soon began to fade away, revealing the rest of the militia as well as Lonato.

"Everyone! We should now start targeting Lonato! If any of the militia or soldiers get in your way, do not be afraid to remove them!" I yelled out, everyone nodding, some nervously, others confidently. Before long, Catherine managed to get to Lonato before us, and inevitably had trouble due to how strong he was. But the students managed to help defeat him, and finally, it was over. This horrible massacre of sorts was over. I sighed in relief, before once again wincing. _Shoot, forgot about that damned mage getting a hit on me. Ugh, it's just a scratch...or two. Or probably more deeper scratches then mere bruises. Ugh, why does this keep happening?_

"Hey, you alright there, Teach?" Claude asked, trying to mask his concerned expression, but failing soon it was evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There aren't any deeper gashes to worry about, at least." I said, trying to be positive in some way.

"Ok, well, just be careful." I nodded, and soon begun to walk back to the monastery with everyone else.

"Sigh...I hope Ashe gets over it..." I said to myself, looking over at a shaken Ashe, who was sitting alone on a bench, obviously holding back tears. I looked away, feeling to much shame to dare attempt to speak with him. _I helped kill his adoptive father. Why should I go and comfort him over something I caused?_ I began to walk away before Ashe called out to me. "Huh? Oh, h-hello Professor." _Damn it_ _._ "Oh, hello Ashe...!" I said, sweat beginning to bead down my face as I struggled to look him in the eyes. "Professor. I already know what happened. And you don't need to feel guilty over killing Lonato. He brought that upon himself, as much as it hurts to say that." I nodded, despite still feeling a twinge of guilt, but I couldn't say that, otherwise, Ashe would continue to worry. "Well, I will not keep you any longer. I know you have things to do." I nodded, waving before heading off.

 _Maybe one day I will be strong enough to not allow things like this to get to me. But that day is not_ _today..._


	8. In which we have some blissful respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are clothing stores. Basically just seamstresses selling clothes for money, cause you know who wouldn't use their talent to get money if they had a chance to? XD  
> Idk I just wanted to make this thing with my favorite girls before the battle later on. And in this universe, Catherine doesn't tell the students about the assassination plans since she doesn't want to cause panic, but she does take it to Lady Rhea and Seteth. They announce what's going on a week after since they were incredibly busy so that couldn't tell them yet. Plus, there weren't enough knights of Seiros at the monastery and they wanted to give them time to come back, but it turns out that a week wasn't enough time and it was likely they wouldn't be back for a while. Thus it was time to mobilize students.  
> Battle with Western church soldiers and stuff next chapter uwu.

_Oh my god, why did I agree to this why me why Sothis why didn't you stop me-_

_"WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?!"_ Sothis yelled as I continued panicking on the inside, about ready to hit myself upside the head and forget this shit ever happened.

"Oh come on Professor! It's not that bad! It's just clothes shopping!" Hilda said, the shorter female dragging me along as I kept thinking about how everything could go wrong.

_"Why are you even panicking? Are you scared of overheating, or of the hell of summer clothing shopping Annette, Hilda, Mercedes, and Dorothea are about to put you through?"_

**"Maybe all of the above...?"**

_"You are utterly pathetic."_

**"Oh shush. You at least don't have to lie all the time to kids that could have been my classmates in another timeline or world."**

_"Yada yada, excuses excuses."_

"We're here!" Hilda yelled, stopping in front of a huge store, which I assumed was the clothing store she was talking about. If looks could kill, I would have thought a store like this belonged in my time and world, but apparently in this world stores look different everywhere and anywhere.

"Woah! It's huge!" Annette said in surprise, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "Come on Merice! Let's go in before the clothes all sell out!"

"Annie, the store isn't going to sell out in as soon as a day," Mercedes said, smiling slightly as her younger childhood friend realized her 'mistake'. 

"I know, I know, I'm just so excited!" 

"And so am I Annie. But so is Hilda, Dorothea, and the Professor."

"Hehe...yeah..." I said awkwardly, as Mercedes looked over at me. "Are you nervous, Professor?" Mercedes asked, looking over at me in concern. "W-wha?! O-oh n-no, I just... don't really care for what I wear much, besides looking presentable. Although my si-" I cut myself off before I could say 'sister', clearing my throat and resuming with "-an old friend of mine used to always try to get me to wear far less plain clothes. Such as what I am wearing right now, although I did have a say in the color and shoes." Mercedes smiled slightly, before responding with "Well, there's no good time than now to start caring!" Mercedes grabbed my hand and started to walk with me into the store, Dorothea, Hilda, and Annette following suit. 

"Professor! Look! Doesn't this look just beautiful!" Dorothea said in amazement, twirling around with a dark red and black dress in hand.

"I'd say that's something I can imagine you wearing, Dorothea," I said, giggling as Dorothea continued twirling slightly before she went to go try it on. Hilda had just come back, wearing a light pink dress, which barely reached halfway down her thighs, with short sleeves and open shoulders. She had also found a pair of black boots to go with it, as well as a- dare I say- adorable bow.

"Oh my gosh! Hilda, you look beautiful!" Annette gasped, looking at Hilda with immense admiration.

"Aw, you're making me blush, Annette!" Hilda replied, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"I'm done!" Dorothea yelled, coming out from the changing room in the dark red dress she was holding before, and let me just say this; She could wear a rag and still look beautiful. Agh, bless my bi heart!!! 

"Oh. My. Goddess. You look AMAZING!!!"Annette yelled, her eyes shining. 

"My goodness! If you keep this up, our poor professor is going to explode!" Mercedes laughed, and I froze up in shock.

"H-how- w-what-" My words continued coming out jumbled as embarrassment replaced the blush on my face.

"Hehe, I just knew. So, you're into girls as well, hmm?" Mercedes teased, and my blush returned.

"Oh, Professor! no need to be embarrassed about it! It's just an extra thing to tease you about." Dorothea said, mumbling the last part as a smirk formed upon her face.

"Wait wha-" 

"Now come on, Professor! There's soo much we want to have you try on!" Mercedes said as she dragged me over to the dressing room.

 _"I told you not to go with them. But, hey, at least I get to watch you stumble over your words and blush when the girls wear something pretty and end up looking prettier hehe!"_ Sothis laughed, as she watched the chaos unfold from the chandelier above us, sitting on it as though it were a chair.

"Professor, how was your day with the girls?" Rhea asked as I entered the audience Chamber.

"Wait, how did you know about that???"

"Mercedes and Annette were gushing about it so much I could not help but overhear how much fun they had with you, Hilda, and Dorothea," Rhea said, a smile curling onto her lips. 

"Oh, uh, that's nice? I guess?" I said, not able to find the right words to respond with.

"I am just glad you and the students are getting along. Now, the reason I asked you to come here was because of something Catherine found on Lenato's body. It was a note with an assassination plan on it." I nodded, pretending to not already know where this is going.

"We were going to tell you sooner, but with how busy we were at the time, we couldn't find the time to do so," Seteth said, joining into the conversation as he came from his office.

"And it pains me to have to mobilize students, but if something were to happen to me, who knows what havoc would occur. Especially since the Rite of Rebirth is coming up, so we need to be on our guard, since we do not know who will e coming to the Monastery on such an important day." 

"So, we expect you and your students to be at your best when the rite of Rebirth comes along. That is all." I nodded, quickly turning around to escape from the woman who I desperately wish to avoid. "Wait!" Rhea yelled out to me, causing me to freeze in place in surprise. "Please, can we talk-" "NOPE, SORRY I HAVE THINGS TO DO!!!" I yelled out of adrenaline, beginning to run out of the audience chamber without thinking, Sothis yelling at me in my head at my stupidity.

_"IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! RHEA'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE EVEN MORE INSISTENT AT TALKING WITH YOU NOW!!!"_ Sothis yelled, flailing dramatically as she floated next to me, keeping up with my speed with ease. "I'm sorry, ok?! I just hate that woman! She's so creepy and I can't stand her!" _"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAE RUN OUT ON HER AND MAKE YOURSELF LOOK EVEN MORE SUSPICIOUS!"_ "PRETTY SURE I'VE LOOKED SUSPICIOUS SINCE THE DAY I CAME HERE SOTHIS!" I said, before finally halting my running, panting heavily as I looked around, finding myself somehow in the courtyard. "How did I get her in so little time...?- You know what, forget it," I said to myself, sighing as I sat at the gazebo, putting my head down on the table as I contemplated my existence more so than usual before my mind soon wandered to my old world.

_When will I be able to go home?_

"An assassination plot? On a note? On a man's dead body? It sounds a bit too sketchy to me, honestly." Claude said, shrugging as Lysithea nodded, before adding "I agree. It sounds so strange for someone to be just carrying something like that without worrying about it being discovered." Everyone nodded in response. "So, do you think this is a sham? That they just wanted to distract us?" I asked, Claude nodding as soon as the words left my mouth. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Teach. So, that means we just need to figure out where they might be headed." I contemplated giving the correct suggestion before just shrugging and being like 'I cAn tUrN bAcK tHe hAnDs oF dAmNeD tImE iF I sCrEw tHiS uP' and soon said, "What about the holy Mausoleum?" Claude snapped his fingers as if being like 'Eureka!', before saying "That may just be it!". Everyone nodded in agreement, and we soon began planning our plan of attack, or rather, defense and attack.

"I knew it! All right, everyone! We're heading into the Holy Mausoleum! Come on!" Everyone nodded as we soon began running into the Holy Mausoleum, weapons in hand. 


End file.
